


ripples in the water

by displayheartcode



Series: Warmth of the Sun [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Ginny Weasley, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Harry offers to play the savior card.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Warmth of the Sun [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/115171
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	ripples in the water

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by belle parole’s soaking it in and kingkay’s boys will be boys.

“They’re being awful again.” Galahad turned the letter over in his hand. The seal at the bottom of the parchment for the Department of Magical Games and Sports briefly winked purple in the light.

Harry moved his head to his husband’s more comfortable lap. He let his legs dangle over the arm of the sofa. “What demands are they making this time?” The department’s response to Galahad coming out had been uneasy at best. Since the Holyhead Harpies could no longer have him, it meant any transfer to a team like Puddlemere United or the Pride of Portree was becoming near impossible.

Hence the review board.

“They say my case is unprecedented—”

“I wonder why.” Harry snorted.

Galahad tossed the letter over his shoulder. “The rest is the usual about making unfair changes to any team in the league.” He ran his fingers through Harry’s untidy hair. “They’re making it hard for me to be a hero.”

Harry opened his eyes. Even with the potions that Galahad was taking that changed his shape, the tender love in his touch remained the same. “I don’t need a hero; I need a husband who isn’t being harassed by his old employers.” He considered a new option. “Do you want me to pull the Savior of the Wizarding World card for you?”

“You hate doing that.”

“Not if it means helping you.” Harry took Galahad’s hand in his own and kissed the inside of his freckled wrist. “We can be heroes together.”


End file.
